


Corrin’s Purification

by TiffyB



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Large Breasts, Other, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Camilla insists Corrin take some time to relax, but the over-protective girl's tone quickly changes as she notices the shameful bulge in Corrin's skirt...-Patreon Exclusive Story from November.
Relationships: Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 31





	Corrin’s Purification

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

“It’s time for your nap, Corrin!” Camilla exclaimed with a certain sense of urgency.

Corrin blinked and a dark blush covered her cheeks as she looked around, hoping no one was around to witness her utter humiliation. “C-camilla… That’s not necessary. I’m not a child anymore.”

The purple-haired Nohrian princess completely ignored her adopted sister’s pleas, only to wrap her arms around the other girl in a tight hug, squeezing her against that massive, barely-contained bust. The blonde winced at the embrace but didn’t fight it in the least. Truth be told, she rather enjoyed the soft sensation of the taller, voluptuous woman’s body against her own. It made her feel safe and reminded her of a simpler time.

Corrin found herself closing her eyes as she leaned against the woman and subconsciously laid her head against the other woman’s supple chest. Maybe just a little nap wouldn’t hurt. A faint smile crossed her cheeks as Camilla led them to a bed and sat down. Adjusting their position, Corrin was practically in her lap as she nuzzled the purple-haired woman’s breasts. It was something she still longed for but had found it extremely unacceptable when she thought they were related. With the newfound knowledge that Camilla wasn’t her sister, it only made things a little awkward, but Corrin was fine with that as long as she could smash her face between the Nohrian’s tits without too much judgment.

The older girl gently caressed the blonde’s head, softly running her fingers through her hair while melodically humming to herself. Corrin didn’t mean to lose herself to the moment, but she was just so comfortable. Her eyes grew heavy as she relaxed against the other woman, soon drifting off to a serene sleep as she nuzzled those soft, comfy breasts.

“H-huh?!” She awoke with a startle, her face still buried against Camilla’s tits. Slight imprints of the woman’s bodice lined the side of her face.

“Is my little Corrin okay? Did she have a scary nightmare? Don’t worry. I’ll protect you,” Camilla cooed as she hugged the girl closer against her chest.

While enjoying the sensation of the busty, doting woman’s body being forced upon her, she did have other matters to attend to that day. “N-no,” Corrin weakly protested, “I just didn’t mean to fall asleep for so long… or at all,” she blinked, noticing the sun was setting.

“There’s always tomorrow,” Camilla reassured with that sweet, sultry tone. “Now we can just get ready for bed and I’ll rock to sleep again with your head on my lap. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?”

It did, but Corrin winced. “P-please, Camilla. I’m an adult…”

“Of course you are,” the purple-haired vixen said in an almost mocking tone.

“I’m in charge of all these troops! They depend on me and my leadership. That’s hardly a job that a child would be entrusted with…” Corrin glared, although she was still held firmly against the woman’s chest.

“You sound so tense. Don’t worry. I know how to make you relax,” Camilla giggled as her fingers trailed down the other girl’s thigh, only to slide up her skirt. Her warm fingers traced up her inner thigh before wrapping around the hardening length of flesh and giving it a good squeeze.

Corrin’s eyes widened in shock as she quickly closed her legs and tried to push the Nohrian’s hand away from her crotch. The larger girl only giggled, giving yet another stroke and a tug of the blonde’s fully erect cock. Her face turned deep red as she gave a token resistance against the partially unwanted advances.

“Oh, my naughty, little Corrin,” Camilla scolded as she held the girl close. “I can’t believe you’d get so aroused like this from just taking a nap. I don’t know if I should feel honored, or if I should punish you for being such a wicked little girl… What if Elise had seen you like this? Oh! Such a pure and innocent girl exposed to such a dirty secret of the world…”

Corrin blinked. Elise had certainly seen it while they bathed as children. It was certainly no secret that the adopted girl had some differences in anatomy, but now wasn’t the time to correct the purple-haired woman.

“While I am very honored that you would think of me like this, I think you know what I must do…” Camilla stated, as if it were the only logical choice, “I must teach you a lesson in proper etiquette. A princess would never let such an embarrassing thing happen. What if we had been in public? Oh, the shame of it all…!”

The blonde was still confused. Just as she was about to verbally defend herself, she felt Camilla’s delicate hands fiddling with the clasps of her armor. “H-hey! What do you think you’re doing? Also, you’re the one that decided to put a hand up my skirt—h-hey!”

“Shh! You must be strong, my little Corrin,” she tugged and disconnected the intricate belts and buckles until pieces of the armor came loose. Gently setting each piece aside, she didn’t stop until Corrin was completely exposed.

The blonde knew better than to struggle too much, considering Camilla would have this, one way or another. She could only blush and slightly pout as the older girl took control of the situation. Camilla glanced down to the girl’s still-hard erection and shook her head. “Even after all of this you’re still as shameful as ever. Whatever will I do with you?”

The Nohrian’s gentle fingers wrapped around Corrin’s shaft once again, slowly stroking up and down the entire length. She paid special attention to the dripping bead of pre-cum at the tip, making sure to rub her palm over it, despite the blonde’s little shivers of over-stimulation.

“Don’t make such a fuss,” Camilla scolded as she really gave the girl’s dick a firm milking from base to head.

With her head resting directly between the other girl’s cleavage, all she could do was stare as her hard dick was slowly stroked and teased. Corrin had to wonder, how many people would kill to be in her position right now, and who would she have killed to get out of it… The blonde closed her eyes and gave a little moan of pleasure as she bucked against Camilla’s delicate touch.

“I see this punishment needs a little more intensity since you’re not taking it seriously…” Camilla scoffed as she eased away from the other girl’s body. Standing in front of the bed, the Nohrian placed her hands on her hips in a rather judgmental pose before unfastening a few of her own pieces of substantially lighter armor and merely tossing them aside without the least bit of care. Her expression was intense, as if Corrin might actually be in trouble with the maternal warrior for once.

With her bodice unlaced and tugged away, the princess gave a light sigh of relief as her breasts were fully displayed. Corrin knew this was supposed to be punishment of some sort, and yet couldn’t seem to figure out how as she stared unabashedly at Camilla’s massive, jiggly tits and the way they practically defied gravity except for the slightest natural sag to them. The blonde licked her lips while her cock strained with arousal as it rested against her stomach.

It was all she could do to keep from wrapping her fingers around the thing and jerking it off herself. Lucky for Corrin, there was no time for the temptation as the busty vixen dropped to her knees in front of the bed, her heavy titties bouncing as she took her new position. Leaning forward, Camilla put her hands on the underside of her breasts and hefted them up while pushing them together around Corrin’s cock. The warm, squishy sensation of the princess’ tits sandwiching her cock only made more pre-cum leak from the tip.

Corrin’s heart raced as she tried to think of anything except blowing her load all over the scowling woman’s creamy jugs. It didn’t help matters when Camilla started to move, gently stroking Corrin’s dick with that warm, soft flesh. Nibbling her bottom lip, the blonde lost it. Her dick blasted a heavy load into the air, part of it nailing the princess in the chin while subsequent shots landed against the tops of her big, creamy tits.

The princess gasped, and Corrin certainly didn’t want to see her expression. It was an awkward moment of silence where Camilla waited until Corrin finally lifted her head to stare down at the purple-haired woman’s narrowed, judging eyes. “I hope it was worth it…” was all she said.

“It pains me to have to go to such lengths to punish my poor, little Corrin, but these things must be done,” Camilla nodded.

“P-please,” Corrin begged, “This is going too far…!”

“Be brave,” the princess added, already ignoring the girl’s pleas.

Corrin was bound on the floor with her arms behind her back, kneeling with her ass high in the air. Her hard cock dangled between her legs with a metal ring painfully situated around the base to keep her hard no matter what. A similar ring circled her little pair of balls, making them stick out more prominently than they would have otherwise.

“The ancient law states that perversion must be forced out by any means necessary until it stops. Only then is one considered cleansed. It pains me to have to inflict this upon my very own little Corrin, but I will try to be gentle with you. I’m sure you understand…” Camilla frowned as she stood there, completely naked except for her stockings. The blonde wiggled her ass from side to side, desperately attempting to free herself. It was no use, though. The princess’ knots and bindings were far too secure.

Camilla rested her hand against the blonde’s cute, round ass. Lifting a hand, she harshly spanked one cheek, leaving a prominent, red hand print while Corrin’s rear jiggled and she gasped in response. Slap after slap came down upon the girl’s pale rear until it glowed a bright shade of red, much like her blushing face.

Wetness dribbled from the girl’s pussy, which caught Camilla’s attention. She blinked and ran her fingers up along the girl’s bald pussy, smearing the arousal about before experimentally tapping it between her fingers to watch the lines of liquid stick together for a brief moment.

“You’re still enjoying this,” Camilla blinked, then sighed. “Perhaps you are too perverted for me to cleanse. I won’t give up on you, though, my little Corrin.”

“Wh-where are you getting these crazy ideas?!” Corrin whined, her ass still aching from the harsh spankings.

“A book I was given recently by father. It speaks of holy rituals and the best way to take care of those with your unique gift,” Camilla smiled.

“F-father? K-King Garon? You can’t be serious…! You can’t believe a word he says! I thought we already established he’s the enemy…!”

“Yes,” the Nohrian princess nodded, “but he didn’t write the book, and it doesn’t particularly affect our mission. I think the information inside is very important and certainly will help you overcome your perversions so you can focus on your true mission!”

“You must stop this madness, Camilla! This isn’t—” the blonde continued to try reasoning with the purple-haired woman until a hard, rubber ball was pushed between her protesting lips and held in place with a black, leather strap around the back of her head. Each word from then on came out as a garbled and unintelligible groan.

“There we go! This wonderful little book has all the answers.” Camilla smiled as she knelt behind Corrin again. She grabbed the bound girl’s painfully hard dick and slowly stroked it again, watching as more pre-cum dribbled from the tip as her captive groaned and drooled helplessly. “Such wicked ways will be dealt with,” she added before her other hand moved to the blonde’s dripping pussy. Her gentle fingers teased her slit again, coating her digits with the girl’s juices before slowly pushing inside the warm, clenching wetness.

Corrin moaned again, arching her back and wiggling her rear as her pussy was fingered. Even when it came to violating people, Camilla had a gentle and soothing way of making it so alluring. Her long, warm fingers pumped in and out with a certain curious insistence until they brushed a certain spot deep in her pussy. The blonde yelped and twitched as Camilla warmly giggled at her captive’s reaction.

“Oh,” she purred and taunted, “I think I found the secret place in your cute, little pussy.”

Just for fun, she stroked her fingers over that spot, making Corrin’s eyes roll back while her whole body shivered. Bound as she was, there was little she could do to make any kind of escape aside from wiggle her hips from side to side or push back an insignificant amount. None of it would have saved the blonde from her humiliation as her pussy clenched around the invading digits and a wet, messy gush of juices squirted over the purple-haired girl’s hand.

Camilla grinned as she watched the girl writhe. Her fingers kept teasing her, pumping in and out, focusing on that one spot until the first spasms melded with the uncontrollable bucking of the second release. A fresh coat of her juices were added to the princess’ hand before they dripped to the floor in a puddle. A similar mess dripped from her cock, making a little wet spot on the floor as pre-cum slowly fell from her tip with small, clear beads of arousal.

The second orgasm should have been enough for anyone to sufficiently call it a day, but Camilla wasn’t here for pleasure. She needed to teach Corrin a lesson. The Nohrian’s fingers assaulted that same, sensitive spot, making her whole body clench and shiver as she tried to escape the inevitable. Corrin growled and screamed into the gag as she was forced to cum again. A light sheen of sweat covered her body as she was pushed beyond any normal limits. Her pussy ached. She couldn’t take it anymore, but she didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Still, Camilla’s fingers soothingly stroked that spot, knowing the joy and torment she inflicted on her little Corrin. She watched the blonde whine and struggle against her bonds as her pussy squirted so messily onto the floor. Tears trailed down Corrin’s cheeks as she nuzzled her face against the floor, hoping and praying for anything else to save her from the savage assault of the maternal princess.

Camilla kept her fingers deep in Corrin’s soaking-wet pussy, as if deliberating if she should go for yet another orgasm. The blonde whimpered and tried to stay as still as possible, showing every bit of submission in hopes of some sort of respite. Upon those fingers finally withdrawing, Corrin felt so relaxed that she would have fallen over if not bound into position. The princess’ hand felt cold against her burning, aching rear, although it was certainly a welcome touch compared to the previous ministrations.

—At least, until Corrin felt those slimy, femme-cum covered fingers rubbing at her defenseless asshole. Her eyes widened. Hadn’t she been through enough? The blonde whined, which only garnered another harsh slap against her still-glowing rear. Yelping, but immediately ceasing her protests, Corrin tried her best to relax while those twin digits slowly worked on her pink, little asshole. The meager lubrication would never work for such a tight, virgin hole unless Camilla was suddenly content with inflicting substantial pain—which Corrin highly doubted. All hope vanished as the blonde felt some new, warm liquid dripping between her cheeks.

Water? Oil? Corrin hardly had time to contemplate what it was before a single digit pushed against her tight asshole again. Instead of any resistance, it slipped right inside to the second knuckle. The blonde’s eyes widened as the finger pumped in and out, spreading the lubricant around inside her butt. Soon enough, the second finger was introduced again, and found the same ease of entry as the first. It was a little more uncomfortable as it stretched her, and they didn’t go in nearly as far, but the purple-haired woman was more than fine with making this a slow and steady process.

As the digits plunged in, Camilla spread the fingers apart, making the blonde groan and whimper at the awkward and new sensation. It didn’t feel bad or good—it just felt like someone’s fingers were in her ass and it was humiliating. Maybe it wasn’t Corrin that was the pervert, considering what the Nohrian princess was insistent upon subjecting her to.

And just like before, the tips of Camilla’s fingers finally found the mark. It wasn’t a gentle caress or rub that set her off this time, though. The previously soothing and coaxing motion quickly morphed into a hard and persistent pressure against yet another part of the blonde’s anatomy that she was completely clueless about. Corrin grunted and her eyes crossed while her bound cock flexed and throbbed with only a little bit of liquid dripping from the tip. Her equally bound balls bulged as they backed up with seed, looking all that much more susceptible.

Camilla’s fingers eased up for a moment, letting the girl rest for only a moment before pressing back down. The result was the same. Corrin’s cock flexed and throbbed for release that never quite happened. Another tiny squirt of clear liquid landed on the ground while her balls grew heavier, further backing her up. The blonde only whined and bucked her hips, desperate to feel the familiar sensation of a normal orgasm again instead of this cruel punishment.

Corrin whimpered. A very prominent plea was muffled by her gag, but almost intelligible as she shook her head while the Nohrian princess’ fingers lifted again. Camilla felt sorry for her little Corrin and slowly withdrew her fingers until just the tips remained inside. But, bound by duty, the matronly woman knew Corrin had to learn her lesson. The fingers shoved forward once again, pressing down on her prostate with all of her might.

The blonde howled as her asshole clenched around the fingers. Her swollen and needy cock and balls ached for release that just wouldn’t come. Gently, the woman’s other hand softly caressed Corrin’s heavy nuts, giving them a gentle, reassuring pat. Her hand moved lower, touching the enchanted ring around the blonde’s cock and balls. They instantly released, and so did Corrin, although not quite the way she’d have preferred.

All of that backed up cum gushed from the girl’s dick in a mighty torrent of thick, gooey jizz. It painted the floor beneath her as it splattered forth in one massive and long eruption. Camilla cupped Corrin’s freed balls with one hand, massaging and squeezing the shrinking nuts in an effort to force out every bit of seed. The fingers still in Corrin’s ass teased with the elusive gland before pressing down on it once again. The blonde was completely dripping in sweat as yet another load was forced from her dangling cock, only to add to the mess below.

She let go of Corrin’s balls so she could finally unfasten her gag. “Well, do you have anything to say?” Camilla politely demanded.

“I… I’m sorry! I’ve been a dirty pervert! P-please, forgive me…! I’ll be a good girl from now on! I’ll make you proud…!” Corrin almost couldn’t believe the words pouring from her mouth, and wondered if she even really meant them. She was just so overwhelmed that should have said anything to stop this.

“Oh,” Camilla cooed, “I know you will, my sweet, little Corrin.” The Nohrian princess freed the oversexed girl, pulling the blonde onto her lap and holding her close. “You know I hate the idea of punishing you like that. But everything will be okay now… I promise…”

Corrin nuzzled against the woman’s chest, relieved to finally be released. Noticing the purple-haired woman had gone silent, she lazily opened her eyes, only to see that familiar judgmental stare. Corrin didn’t understand why the change in attitude… and then she glanced down to her own throbbing, hard erection sticking up once more.

“N-no!” the blonde whimpered and shook her head, “I’m cleansed! I swear! I’m a good girl now…!”

Camilla sighed with disappointment. “You will be…”

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -


End file.
